


Foolhardy Christmas

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Opposites Attract, Road Trip, Tom Hardy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: Quirky Danica isn't much of a planner and it gets her into trouble when everyone else expects her to grow up and be the adult she's supposed to be.  When she misses her flight, she's prepared to be chastised once again by her family for being immature and lazy.Determined to get to New York to be with her family for Christmas, she joins up with a stranger  named Tom heading the same way.Tom couldn't be more opposite of Danica.  Tom loves schedules and rules.  But when he finally decides to be spontaneous, it leads him to Danica and the two form an unlikely bond as they butt heads and get to know one another and learn what awaits the two of them in New York.





	1. Chapter 1

In true Danica fashion, she was late.

She was always late; wherever she went and whatever she did.  

Armed with nothing but the clothes on her back, her black peacoat,and her well-loved, tie-dyed knapsack, Danica sprinted through the small airport.  Even though it was hopeless, she knew she had to try.  

"Stop!" She shouted as she could see the plane departing the terminal through the floor to ceiling windows.  "Please, stop!"

Dodging people who apparently had no place to be, scowling whenever she had to change the directions of her path, Danica internally pleaded with God.

I swear I'll start going to church... I swear I'll start going to church!

"Please!" Danica practically skidded to a stop at the gate.  "That's my flight, I have to get on."  She fumbled with her ticket, slapping it down on the podium, all the while keeping her eyes on the plane slowly turning away from the airport towards the runway.

The man behind the counter stared at her, wide-eyed, before gently pushing the ticket back to Danica.

"No can do, sweetheart.  You done missed your flight."

"No, no, no," Danica laughed nervously, pointing to the plane.  "It's still here!  Just... use this handy dandy thing," she leaned over, tapping the walky talky strapped to his shirt pocket.  "Just tell them they have to turn around really quick."  She brushed her long bangs out of her face.

The man moved back, disgusted that anyone would attempt to touch his precious walky talky.  "Look, sweetheart, it's gone.  I ain't callin' no one."

Why is he getting all sassy?!

"It's not gone!"  Danica stomped her foot, using both hands to direct his attention to the window behind him.

Slowly the plane picked up speed down the runway.

"Please hurry," she pleaded.  "I can't miss this flight, you don't understand."

Mr. Sassy Man pursed his lips and planted a hand on his hip.  "No, you don't understand."

Danica's heart pounded as the plane began to lift off the ground.  "It's okay, it's still here... just use that thing," she leaned over again to once again tap the walky talky.

"Touch me one more time, girl."

Another gentleman, a much older one, stepped in before threats could be made.  "Can I be of some help, Ma'am?"

"Yes!  Thank you!"  Danica glanced at the name tag of both men.  "Paul!  Nice to meet you Paul.  You see, I'm supposed to be on that plane right there, the one that is getting smaller and smaller the longer we stand here chatting about it, but Kevin here," she glared at Kevin, "won't tell them they left someone behind.  But you'll fix that, right?  Just call them on this doo-dad for me?"  Danica reached and tapped Paul's walky talky and Paul stepped back out of reach.

Kevin gave Paul a look.  "She's obsessed."

"Ma'am, please calm down.  You simply missed your flight, and I'm very sorry for you, but there is nothing we can do."

"But," as Danica reached over, Kevin raised his hand, signaling to someone behind her, "this thing," she tried to tap one last time, aware she was being childish, but clearly out of ideas.

"Let's go, Ma'am," someone gently placed a hand on her elbow to guide her away from the podium.  It was security.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I'll stop!  Just call them!"  Danica pulled her arm away from the brutish security guard, her closed fist making it's way across the podium and into Paul's shoulder.

Paul staggered back and Kevin gasped a totally over-the-top dramatic gasp.

"Sorry," Danica apologized immediately.

Kevin hissed, "You're a monster!"

"I barely touched him!"

"Alright, Ma'am, that's enough, time to go."  The security guard took a firm grip on her elbow this time, pulling her gently.

"I barely touched him!  Please, don't!  I just want to get home!  It's Christmas!  Don't be so heartless, please, Paul!  At least help me get another flight!"

The guard dragged her away by the elbow.

"But it's Christmas!"

After convincing the guard that her "attempted assault" was a hundred percent accidental, she was let go with a warning and told to leave the airport or else she'd be arrested.

Not wanting to spend Christmas in the county jail, she agreed to leave quietly but fought back tears, not knowing what to do next.  Apparently the guard had a heart after all and suggested she get a rental.

Pulling open the door to Randy's Rent-a-Car, a bell jingled, alerting the shop to a customer.  At the counter stood two men; a worker wearing the required standard uniform of a red polo with "Randy's" embroidered on the left breast pocket and khakis, and a customer in a leather jacket and a dark gray knit hat.  They both glanced her way before quickly losing interest and returning to their conversation.

Feeling like a civilized adult, she stood in line and waited her turn.  The hushed Christmas music playing throughout the store wasn't enough to drown out the conversation going on in front of her.

"This is a complete rip off, you do know this, right?" The English accent perked Danica's ears right up.  

"It is what it is.  Christmas week and all."  

Danica didn't like the sound of that.  Not one bit.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be prepared for situations like this?

"Take it or leave it, sir.  Otherwise I'm sure the lady behind you would gladly accept it without complaints."

Danica smiled, having been addressed.  Whatever it was, she was sure she'd gladly accept it without complaints, too.  Especially if it was a car that'd get her half way across the United States.

The Brit in front of her turned around and shook his head.  "No, now wait a second," he turned back to the other guy.  "That ain't right."  He groaned and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.  "Fine.  I'll take it."

Danica frowned again.  She looked out the window at the parking lot lit up by the street lights realizing it was empty.  Granted, it was a small lot, but she found herself agreeing with the guy in front of her.

"Wait a second, and I'm sorry for interrupting," Danica stepped up to the counter, joining the men.

"Then don't..." mumbled the Brit.

Danica ignored him and continued.  "I need a car.  Just tell me you have a car for me and I'll shut up and wait my turn."

No one said anything.

"Oh my god, please tell me you have a car for me."

The Brit kept his eyes down, refusing to make eye contact.  Even the man behind the counter was having a difficult time looking at her.  

Finally he spoke.  "I'm sorry, but as of this moment, we don't.  We are expecting two returns by tomorrow evening, however, if that's any consolation."

"It is not."  Danica groaned.  

There was no point in fighting about it.  The gentleman in front of her got the last car, fair and square.  But how badly did he need it anyway?  Danica considered challenging him but instead swung her bag over her shoulder and left.

Maybe it was fate.  It just wasn't meant to be.  No matter how hard she'd swim against the currents, she was not going to get her way.  She slumped down onto the curb outside of Randy's and chewed her lip, biting down whenever she felt the sting of tears threatening to pour out.

Danica pulled out her phone and considered calling a taxi to take her back home.  As she sat there in her self pity and self loathing, she wondered how to break the news to her parents that she wouldn't be home for Christmas after all.  Forever their little disappointment.

She heard a car driving past and glanced up, brushing her hair out of her face.  It was an embarrassingly small blue car which in normal circumstances she'd never be caught dead driving.  But now?  She wanted it so bad.  The car slowed and stopped in front of her.

The driver rolled the window down and she saw it was the Brit.  He had removed his hat and his brown hair was a mess.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

Danica stood up, brushing off her butt, and smiled.  "I'm fine.  Just mentally preparing to call my folks.  Merry Christmas."  She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

Slowly he drove next to her, staying by her side.  "I feel like an asshole, but I needed this car."

"It's fine.  Really."

"Can you at least tell me I'm not an asshole?  Otherwise it's going to eat at me for the rest of the night.  And possibly tomorrow.  And especially on Christmas Day."

Danica stopped in her tracks.  "Dude, it's fine.  I've no one to blame but myself.  I missed my flight, but it's my fault.  It's always my fault.  You got the car first, which I wouldn't have needed if I didn't miss my flight.  So really, your conscience should be clear.  You've done nothing wrong."

"I missed the flight, too."

Danica cocked her head, unsure she heard correctly.  "The flight to New York?"

He nodded, groaning.  "See, I am an asshole."

"I don't understand... how do you even know I missed that flight too?"

"You were picking a fight with the staff when I showed up.  Just figured I'd better get a car while I could."

Danica scoffed.  "I was NOT picking a fight!"

He cocked his brow.

"I wasn't!  Whatever.  Just be on your way.  Merry Christmas."

"I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you're an asshole."

Danica resumed walking, simply to get away.  She had some choice words but was too angry to get them across clearly without looking like a stuttering fool.  

It's my own fault... it's my own fault.

Again, the car caught up to her, cruising alongside.

"Do you have any money?"

Danica clutched tightly to the straps of her knapsack.  "Not much... Why?"

He put the car in park and rubbed the back of his neck.  

"I want to do the right thing here.  If you're not a serial killer, I'm willing to let you ride with me.  To New York."

"What if you're the serial killer?"

"Good question.  I understand if you don't want to.  But if you've got some money, we can split the gas.  And, you know, in the spirit of Christmas, I'd like to help you out if I can."

Danica chewed her lip, considering the idea.  "So you're not a serial killer?"

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Danica nodded.  "Yeah.  In the spirit of Christmas.  We'll help each other out."

"Great then, hop in."  He drummed a beat on the steer wheel as she ran around the front of the car and got in.

The heat was on and already the little car was toasty warm.  Danica shrugged out of her coat and buckled up.

He extended a hand and she shook it.  "I'm Tom."

"Danica."

"Nice to meet you.  Ready?"

Danica smiled.  "Yup, let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and Danica began biting her nails, feeling a little worried that maybe she should've turned Tom down and just headed home instead.  If it were bright and sunny out, it'd be a whole other ballgame.  

She kept sneaking glances from her peripheral but every time on-coming traffic would pass, their headlights would cast satanic shadows across his already stern looking face.

"How about some music?" She suggested, to break the awkward silence.

"Sure." He tossed her a smile, which made her feel a bit more at ease.  

But murderers can smile too...

She gulped hard and turned on the radio.  Nearly every audible station was playing Christmas music.  She stopped at Santa Baby and sat back, strumming her fingers on her knees.

"So where exactly are you headed?" Tom asked.

Danica lowered her voice, channeling her inner Vincent Price.  "A small town called Ashwick Valley.  They say once you step foot there, you'll never leave."  She laughed, her voice normal again.  "Their slogan is something like that, which I always found to be quite sinister."

"Yep.  The voice certainly helps.  I'm heading to Hansbury.  I have no idea where Ashwick Valley is, but I guess we have plenty of time to figure all that out."

"I'll Goog it."

"You.. you'll 'Goog' it?"

"Google." Danica pulled out her phone, holding it up.

"Oh, right.  The ol' Goog."

"And by the way, I've already texted the license plate number to my cop friend, in case I happen to go missing.  Just putting that out there."

Tom nodded. "Smart.  Can't be too careful."

As Eartha Kitt crooned, Danica figured out the distance between the two towns using her phone.

"Oh, cool, Ashwick Valley is just forty-five minutes north of Hansbury!"

"Perfect.  I have somewhere to be on night of Christmas Eve but we'll be in New York before then.  I'll get you to Ashwick and then turn around."

"Sounds good.  Visiting family?" Danica rummaged through her bag, searching for chapstick.  Finding it, she yanked the cap off and smoothed it over her pursed lips.

"Uh, no.  Friends.  All my family is back in London."

Danica turned to look at him, offering him her chapstick.  The dark shadows made him look rather pissed off.  A little peppermint flavor could cheer him up.

"Er, no thank you," he kindly declined.

"I don't have herpes."

Tom let out a surprised scoff. 

"Oh, you do..." she tsk-tsk'd.

Tom sat up straight.  "I do not.  And that's not why I'm saying no!  We've literally known each other for twenty minutes.  Pardon me if I don't want to start off our friendship sharing germs."

"Moving too fast for ya, huh," Danica winked.  "I get it.  Mental note!"  Using her finger she mimicked writing across her lap.  "No... germs... until after at least an hour."

Changing the subject, Tom suggested they switch seats after a few hours.  "So you should get some rest now.  I mean if you want to.  Are you tired?"

"No offense, Tom, but I think I'll stay awake until the sun is up.  I'm a night owl anyway.  Plus, not that I don't trust you, but... I don't trust you.  You turned down peppermint chapstick and that just tells me so much about you.  So, eyes wide open right now, thank you very much."

"Fine."

Tom carefully shrugged out of his leather jacket, always keeping one hand on the wheel.  He tossed it into the back seat before tugging at the neck of his red knit sweater.  Reaching over, he turned the heat off and the music down a little.

The two of them sat in silence, save for the Christmas tunes.  Danica lay her head back on the headrest and stared off into the darkness, watching the stars hide behind the trees as they passed.  She noticed her window slowly fogging up with her gentle breaths.  A slight chill ran through her and she pulled her peacoat closed, buttoning it at her chest.  She tugged her thin slouchy hat from her coat pocket and yanked it over her head.  In her rush to get out of the house, she neglected to grab her gloves, so she slinked her arms back into her sleeves, like a turtle hiding in her shell.

Peering over at Tom to see if he was getting chilly at all, she watched as he focused on the road.  His features appeared to always be intense.  Maybe he was too lost in thought to realize it's getting a bit chilly.

She reached out and blasted the heat again.  Returning her gaze to the window, she watched as the fog on the glass began to disappear.

Tom shut off the music and she nearly snapped her neck to look at him.

"Sorry," he said.  "The Christmas music is getting a bit annoying."

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, nothing?  I mean, no offense but it's okay to just sit in silence.  You don't have to feel obligated to keep a conversation going."

"Well, we're going to be in the car together for a while, we might as well get to know one another."

"And that right there is why silence is okay.  We're going to be together for a while.  There's plenty of time for conversation later."

Grouch.

Danica furrowed her brow and watched his face.  He could feel her eyes on him and looked over at her, quizzically.

"Yes?" He asked her.  "Something you need?"

Danica tugged on the sleeve of his jumper once.  "You're wearing quite a festive sweater."

"It's just red... Hardly festive."

"It's festive.  And you're kind of being a Scrooge.  Ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"No.  Ironic would be if it had Santa or a snowman on it."

"So you agree then?"

Tom sighed, exasperated.  "Agree with what?"

"That you're being a Scrooge."

Tom scratched the back of his head and chuckled, annoyed.  "Are you always this talkative?"

"Are you always in a bad mood?"

"Okay, maybe Christmas music isn't such a bad idea after all."  He switched it back on, adjusting the seatbelt across his chest as he took a deep breath.

Last Christmas by Wham! was on and Danica cringed.

"Ugh.  No, it's fine.  I'll be quiet."  She switched the radio off.

"Hey!"  Tom turned it on again.  "Believe it or not, I actually like this one."

"No, please, at least change the station.  This one brings back bad memories.  A guy, to be specific.  Change it."  She pressed the presets until finding a different song.

"I'm the driver.  Driver gets to pick."  Tom found the station again and Danica felt her cheeks getting red.

"Then listen to it in your head."  Keeping her eyes on him, she smacked the buttons once again but got static instead of a different station.  Pressing another button reached only static as well.

Tom turned the radio off then on again.  After fumbling with several stations, all filled with static, he grunted.  "Seriously?  You broke the radio?"

"I did not!"  Danica did exactly what Tom had just done.  She turned the radio off, then on again.  Nothing but static.

"Wow.  Half an hour in and you broke the radio."

Danica rolled her eyes.  "I'm sure it's easily fixable.  Pull over at the next gas station."

"Why?"

"So we can figure it out."

Tom shook his head.  "It can wait."

"Okay, well, I have to pee."

Tom clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  "You can't hold it?"

"I've been holding it.  Since the airport.  I'm sorry!  I thought I'd be on the plane, obviously, but things happened."

"And what happened exactly, because I have the feeling it was completely your own fault for missing the flight."

Danica scoffed, crossing her arms.  "What about you?"

"My decision to catch the flight simply came too late.  That's all.  And now you?"

"Okay, fine.  I took a nap and overslept.  There.  Happy?  Are you happy being right?"

Tom smirked.  "I am, actually, yeah."

In the distance, Danica caught sight of a gas station.  She let out a sigh of relief but then a yelp as Tom sped past it.

Twisting around in her seat to keep her eye on the rest stop, she pointed at it.

"What are you doing?  You just passed it!"

"Forgot.  We'll get the next one."

"Or!  You could turn around!"

Tom shook his head.  "No way.  We're making good time.  I've been on this route before.  There's another stop about forty minutes away.  I've got it all planned out.  We'll stop there, then stop again when the dawn breaks."

"I will pee where I sit," Danica threatened.  "I swear to god, whether I want to or not.  It'll happen.  Turn around."

Tom took his eyes off the road and glared at her, unsure of her sincerity.  His jaw was stiff and his nostrils flared.

Checking the mirrors, he harshly stepped on the break and made a U-turn.  Danica fell forward, grabbing onto the dashboard.

"You couldn't warn me?" She sneered.

In the grimy and littered restroom of the gas station, Danica kept muttering to herself.  As she washed her hands, she looked her reflection in the eye.  She still wasn't too far from home.  She could tell Tom she changed her mind and he could just go on without her.  

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to call for a taxi when she noticed a text from her mom.  Her heart sank as she read it.  Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she stuck her phone back into her pocket.  

It hasn't even been one hour and we have twelve to go.  Just twelve hours.  Half a day, really.

She swallowed her pride and pushed open the door, stepping back out into the freezing Chicago air.  

Half expecting Tom to have taken off without her, she was pleasantly surprised to see him leaning against the side of the car, checking his watch.  He glanced up and raised his brows, pointing to his watch.

"Thought you would have left me behind," she teased as she walked up to him, crossing her arms, shivering.  

Tom ran his fingers through his unkempt hair.  "Thought about it," he teased back.

She went around the car and climbed into her seat.  As Tom slipped in and buckled up, she turned up the heat.

After five minutes of being back on the road in silence, Tom turned the heat off and Danica bit her tongue, reminding herself it was just a twelve hour drive.

Half a day, really.


	3. Chapter 3

Danica turned the heat up. Tom was now in the passenger seat, leather jacket balled up beneath his sleeping head. He let out a quiet snort and Danica stifled a giggle.

Turns out, even though Tom had a schedule to keep, he too had to admit he was only human when he began to get drowsy with sleep.

He had nodded off two hours in. Danica had begun to hit his arm repeatedly out of anger to keep him awake.

"Quit hitting me!" Tom had snapped at her, bringing his elbow up as a shield.

"Don't get us killed!!!" She had shrieked.

Danica felt much better behind the wheel. She kept sneaking peeks at Tom. He looked different sleeping. But then she guessed everyone did. His features had softened and he looked almost sad.

She wondered if he had ever stolen glances at her when she wasn't looking. Then she wondered why the hell she thought of that. 

Tom told her to wake him after an hour but he looked so peaceful and she preferred him peaceful compared to whatever he was when he was awake. She decided to let him sleep a bit longer. He needed it. And she was a total night owl. In fact, she could make the entire trip on her own and she could wake him when they arrived.

Only problem was, she didn't know where she was going. She knew the gist. East and then North, basically. 

_Ohhh shit. How long has it been..._

Glancing at the clock, she figured it's been about an hour and a half. Her confidence in making the entire trek without him wavered and she gently nudged Tom on the lap. 

"Wakey, wakey," she singsonged. 

Tom stirred, then shot up in his seat, startled. Wide eyed, he stared at Danica before his memory surfaced.

"I thought this was a dream."

"Aw, not a nightmare? Im flattered." Danica beamed.

"How long was I out?"

Danica chewed her lip, trying to remember when she took the wheel. "Ehh... hour and a half?"

Tom nodded. "Thanks for the sleep. I should be okay now, if you want to switch."

"Sure."

Tom stretched and glanced out the window. "Where are we?"

"Umm..." Danica wasn't sure exactly. "You know, same route."

"Are you sure?"

Danica scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I have no idea. I stayed on the same route, I think?"

"Shit. Did you take the exit to Jamestown?"

"What exit?"

"Pull over. Now."

Tom huffed impatiently as Danica turned into the lot of an abandoned gas station.

They both got out and passed each other without a word. Tom looked pissed.

Back in their seats, they both buckled and Tom turned off the heat in frustration.

"Why didn't you wake me when I asked?" He muttered, angrily.

"Hey, just a second ago you were thanking me!"

"Yeah well, I didn't think you'd get us lost! I'm on a tight schedule! I need to be in Hansbury on Christmas Eve and you are NOT going to fuck it up for me!"

Danica was stunned. Never had she ever had a stranger, even if she did know Tom a bit more than a stranger, curse at her. She delighted in the fact that strangers found her charming and endearing, perhaps slightly overwhelmingly outgoing. For Tom to curse at her hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said softly once she could form the words. "I thought I was helping. You were tired, I wasn't."

Tom lifted his ass off the seat to pull his phone out of his pocket. Punching in his destination into the GPS, Danica scoffed.

"Why didn't you just have that out for me?"

"Because, Danica, you were supposed to wake me after an hour. I'd know where we were if you had. I told you there'd be an exit to Jamestown. I TOLD you to wake me before then. I didn't need the GPS and I wouldn't need it now if you had just done what I asked!"

"Alright already! I said I was sorry!" Danica aggressively crossed her arms, her jaw hurting from clenching her teeth in anger.

Tom placed his phone on the dash and put the car in gear, turning around to leave the empty lot. He rolled his window down, still muttering angrily. 

"Why is it so damn hot in here?!"

Danica sunk lower in her seat.

Tom pressed the gas down and pulled out of the lot. A semi-truck blared their horn, warning them and he slammed on the breaks. The semi swerved around, missing them by mere inches. As if in slow motion, they both watched as his phone slid violently across the dashboard and leapt out of his window.

Danica's jaw dropped and she made a noise, similar to that of laughter.

"No..." Tom thrust the car in park and threw his door open. "Nononono..."

Danica slowly unbuckled and climbed out of the car, tossing her knapsack over her shoulder. It was hard to tell in the dark, but she thought she saw a tear fall from Tom's eyes. He was hunched down, picking up the pieces of his phone. Standing to full height, he held out the pieces to Danica.

"This is your fault." 

Without warning, another semi flew through their parked car, horn on full blast. The whoosh of the impact sent Tom and Danica stumbling back in shock.

Tom caught Danica in his arms and they both fell back, landing hard on their asses.

Time stood still. Danica felt like she was in the middle of a dream until Tom cried out directly into her ear. She scrambled out from between his legs and brushed her butt off.

Tom raised his hands to his head, as if any second now, it would fly off his neck. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He stood, baffled, trying to speak but incapable of forming anything other than a string of unpleasant words.

 

****

 

Several hours later, after dealing with the cops, the rental agency, and the other driver, Tom and Danica sat opposite each other in a beat up booth at a lonely diner, save for one trucker reading the morning paper and sipping coffee.

The sun had just risen and they were both exhausted with stress.

"We are so behind," Tom mumbled, cupping his coffee between his large hands.

Danica reached over the table and placed a hand on his. They felt rough, compared to hers. 

"Hey, we're alive. I think that's a pretty great accomplishment. So we have no way to get to New York now." She shrugged and smiled, trying to cheer him up.

Tom groaned. "You don't understand. I might as well be dead."

"Well that's just depressing." Danica sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain."

"Hmm?"

"What is your hurry?"

Tom sighed, heavily. He shifted in his seat, the cheap vinyl beneath him creaking. Once he settled he glanced up at her.

"There's a woman who is about to make the biggest mistake of her life, you see. I need to be there to make sure that doesn't happen."

Danica considered what he was telling her. A lot of vital details were missing but she tried to fit the pieces he shared together to see the entire picture.

"What kind of mistake?"

"Huge. Life changing."

"Dude."

"Fine. I need to stop a wedding."

Danica laughed in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Tom took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow. You're not."

"It's a much longer, personal story, alright?" 

"Well we've got nothing but time right now. Entertain me. Dance, monkey!"

Tom smirked, slightly amused. "Okay, I guess it's not that long. Heather and I - that's her name, Heather - we dated for three years. God, she was great. Beautiful. Funny. Smart. Her only flaw, basically, was that I wasn't enough for her. She slept around with my best mate and left me for him."

"And that's who she's going to marry?"

Tom shook his head. "Oh, no, he's history. Some new bloke named Jeremy."

Danica's stomach growled and she suddenly wanted pancakes. She raised her hand, gaining the elderly waitress's attention.

"One short stack please," she told her. She looked at Tom, raising her brow. "Want anything? My treat."

"Eh, maybe some eggs, please. Scrambled. With cheese."

"You got it," the waitress winked and placed the pen she'd been using to write their order behind her ear.

"So, you're on your way to New York to stop a wedding. On Christmas Eve, no less. Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Isn't that what every girl dreams of?"

Danica scoffed. "What?? No! If she's getting married, chances are she's been dreaming of walking down the aisle... to Jeremy."

"I wasn't romantic enough."

"Sorry?"

Tom shrugged. "That's why I wasn't good enough for her. Romance. It's not my thing."

"So what?"

Tom scratched his jaw, auburn stubble noticeably accentuating his jawline. "So, I figured maybe a big romantic gesture is what she needs from me. To save her from awful Jeremy."

"What's so bad about Jeremy?"

Tom thought for a minute. "He's an animal doctor, so nothing. Absolutely nothing, okay? Look," he leaned over the table to be closer, "I don't expect you to understand, but you asked."

"Sorry I did." 

Danica pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her battery was now at 21% and naturally, she'd forgotten to pack her charger. No new texts from her mom. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she glanced up as her pancakes were being placed before her.

Despite the shitty coffee, the pancakes smelled great. Maybe they wouldn't taste terrible. 

Tom groaned, disgusted as Danica drowned her pancakes in syrup. 

"What?" Danica frowned.

"I just developed a cavity looking at your plate."

"Har har har."

Danica cut up her pancakes and took her first bite, savoring the sticky sweetness of the syrup.

Tom took one bite of his eggs, eyeing her. Obviously wanting to ask her a question.

"Something the matter?" Danica asked after swallowing.

Tom pointed his fork at her. "What's your story, anyway?"

"Mine?" Danica took a sip before answering. "It's my dad. He's sick." Danica shrugged, cutting into her pancakes again.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

After chewing and swallowing, she spoke again. "This is going to be his last Christmas."

There. She said it. And it didn't hurt too bad. She still felt her heart drop into her stomach and the sting of tears threatening to well up in her eyes. But it felt good to admit the truth she'd been denying herself.

"Well, shit." Tom sat back against the booth and rubbed the back of his neck. 

She explained how her dad's cancer had come back for a third time and this time it was terminal. Tom didn't touch his food as he listened to her describe her relationship with her father and then her mother. She loved her father but she didn't get along great with her mom.

Tom thought about his own family. He'd be devastated if his own dad ever died. He felt for Danica and felt foolish for being so obsessed with stopping Heather's wedding. 

They finished their breakfast and even though Danica had promised it was her treat, Tom insisted on paying.

Danica went to the restroom and cried in the handicap stall. She had held her tears back long enough, but she refused to cry in front of Tom.

Freshening up at the sink, she splashed her face with cold water and pinched some color back into her cheeks. She sighed deeply and pulled open the restroom door, stepping back into the diner.

Tom was standing at the counter, having just paid, in conversation with the only other patron. The man was large, hovering over Tom but his face was kind and gentle. Danica walked up to them and smiled.

The men laughed and Tom shook his hand before turning to Danica.

"Guess what! We've got a ride to New York!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tom gave Danica a boost into the cabin of the semi truck and he followed in after. Bob, the driver, climbed up behind the steering wheel and started up the truck. It rumbled to life and Danica was excited to be on their way again. 

"Y'all got any bags?" Bob glanced at his passengers with concern before shifting gears.

"Just this," Danica smiled as she hugged her knapsack to her chest.

Tom buckled up and she followed suit.

"Now your boyfriend here tells me you've got a sick dad to get home to," Bob began as they pulled out of the diner's lot.

"Oh, he's not-" Danica started, but Bob continued.

"I'm real sorry to hear that. Lost my mother to cancer eleven years ago last month."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Danica placed a hand on her heart, frowning. "How bad was it?"

Tom scoffed and under his breath murmured, "Well, she died, so..."

Danica turned to glare at him before returning her attention to Bob.

"Ma had stage four lung cancer. Fought hard for two years before the good Lord was ready to ease her suffering." 

"That must have been hard."

"Ah, Ma always saw the best in everything. Most optimistic person I've ever known. She'd always remind me that someone out there's got it a lot worse."

Danica nodded. "She sounds like she was a great person."

"Yep, yep, she was. I miss that woman. I'd kill to spend another Christmas with her. Which is why when your man here told me about your dad, I knew I'd been sent to that diner for a reason. Y'all believe in angels? I believe there are angels on earth walking amongst us and I believe they all don't know they're angels. Well, let's just say I'm y'all's angel today. God willing, we'll get you to your daddy, sweetheart."

Danica sighed with happiness. "Thank you, Bob. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. Happy to do it. It's on my route anyway and Christmas ain't too much fun alone."

Tom grunted and Danica turned to see what was wrong.

"Too much god talk..." he whispered.

"Shush. If it'll get us to New York, I'll convert to Scientology if needed. Don't ruin this," Danica hissed. "You need to get there too, you remember? Sweet, beautiful Heather who is marrying another man?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at Danica and then turned his attention out the window.

Bob turned on some music and became lost in his own thoughts. The excitement of the night before had begun to wear off of Danica and Tom. Tom shifted in his seat until he was leaning against the cabin door, his jacket balled up beneath his head against the window. Danica nodded off, her head bobbing until she slowly leaned into Tom, resting her head on his shoulder.

A bump in the road startled Tom and he awoke to Danica on his arm. He considered shaking her off, but something told him to stop being such an asshole to her. Instead, he carefully lifted his arm so she fell onto his chest, and wrapped his arm around her. Bob looked over and gave him a wink and a smile. Tom grinned and fell back to sleep.

The brakes hissed and Danica's eyes flew wide open. Tom's arm was still around her and he was blinking his eyes open, rubbing away the sleep. Feeling drool on her chin Danica sat straight up and wiped it away with the sleeve of her coat before Tom could see.

They glanced out the windshield. Bob had pulled into a gas station. 

"Gotta fill up. Y'all love birds need anything? I'm getting snacks. On me!" Bob hopped down out of the cabin, his boots crunching on the snow that had apparently fallen as Danica and Tom slept.

"I'm coming too. Bathroom," Tom cleared his throat, having just woken up.

"Ditto." Danica checked her phone before hopping down. She had 10% battery left but she didn't want to turn it off for fear of her parents trying to get ahold of her.

She took Tom's hand as he helped her down.

Inside, they went their separate ways, Danica to the restroom and Tom to the mini mart.

Tom grabbed a bottled water and deli sandwich. He thought about grabbing something for Danica but had no clue what she'd like. He waited for her, instead. 

When she came out he held out his sandwich. "Want one?"

She made a face and shook her head. "I don't think I trust it."

"Something else then?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it, it's fine." She slipped past him and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Funyuns.

"Don't forget gum, too," Tom eyed her food. "Your breath is going to be nasty."

At the register, Bob placed a bunch of snacks on the counter and turned to them. "Pile it on up, you two - I said it's on me! Oh, look! Y'all, look!" Bob pointed above them where a ball of plastic Mistletoe hung.

Bob turned to the cashier. "Ain't they sweet?"

Danica scowled and quickly strode to the counter, placing her drink and chips on the pile. Tom followed and did the same.

Bob turned back around. "Don't be shy, y'all, I won't watch," he chuckled.

"Bob, we're not--" Danica gestured between her and Tom.

Tom took one step forward, grabbed the hand that was pointing to him and pulled her towards him. "Shush, darling. One kiss won't hurt anyone."

He cupped her chin and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon her unsuspecting lips. Danica froze, her hands balled into fists at her side. Tom deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back. Danica warmed against him and brought her hands to his chest, sighing into him.

Bob clapped and gave out a hoot. "Nothing makes me happier than two folks in love. Ah, bless."

Danica pulled away and blushed. Tom cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. 

Bob struck up a conversation with the cashier, paying for their food.

Danica and Tom stood side by side, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"Why does he think we're together?" Danica hissed, under her breath.

"I may have told him we were."

"What?!"

"I felt it would help our case, Danica. He was more than willing to get you to your dad, but the chances of me tagging along to stop a wedding on Christmas Day just didn't seem good. So I left that part out and called you my girlfriend." He turned to look at Danica who was glaring at him with disapproval. "What? Would you have wanted to ride alone with Bob if he'd said he'd only take one?"

"Clearly I make it habit, driving off with strangers. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's not a big deal, Danica."

"Fine. But no more kissing."

"Fine." Tom smirked.

Danica turned and headed back to the truck, not waiting for the men.

"Uh oh. Trouble in Paradise, son?" Bob stepped next to Tom with two bags in his hands. 

Tom relieved him of one of them and shrugged. "She's not fond of public displays of affection. Women. Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"Ain't that the truth," Bob guffawed.

Back on the road, several hours passed and the lanes started becoming congested with holiday travelers. The snow fell non stop blanketing the roads with gray slush. 

The slow driving suddenly ground to a halt.

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this," Bob admitted with a groan. 

"What's going on?" Tom sat up straight, glancing out his window. 

No one was moving. Horns honked, but no one could budge. Every car was bumper to bumper.

Bob removed his cap. "Looks like we'll be stuck here a while." He reached up and grabbed his CB radio, switching it on. 

After a few seconds of trucker speak that made Tom and Danica stare at Bob in confusion, another trucker spoke up over the static.

The slang was terribly confusing. Danica couldn't imagine why they were chatting about meat wagons and beavers.

After Bob said his farewells, he translated.

"Looks like there was an accident and while they were being rescued, everyone else got stuck in the snow. It happens."

"And the beavers?" Danica asked.

Bob let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh, that's trucker speak. Burly Ninja was saying he was missin' his wife."

"Ah." Danica glanced at Tom who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Interesting," Tom mused, looking away to smile.

The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an ethereal glow behind the forests in the distance and the snow flakes seemed to sparkle like glitter as they fell.

"How long do you think this will take?" Tom asked.

"Let me put it this way," Bob sighed as he put the truck in park and unbuckled. "Be thankful I've got extra blankets in the back. We could be here till tomorrow."

Bob climbed back into the sleeper of the truck.

"Tomorrow?" Danica was sure she heard wrong but the look on Tom's face proved she hadn't.

Tom unbuckled and turned around to Bob. "You're joking, yeah?"

Bob shook his head and handed Danica and Tom a blanket each. "Sorry kids. I wish I was. Like I said, it happens."

Stewing in the silence of their disbelief, Danica and Tom stared straight ahead at the cars before them packed on the freeway like sardines.

"What time is the wedding?" Danica asked, still facing forward, reality sinking in.

Tom looked down at his watch and groaned. "In sixteen hours and thirty minutes. Can I use your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Obviously at this rate, I'm not making it in time. I've gotta try something, anything, Danica."

"Well, I..." she pulled her phone out, holding it to her chest.

"Please. I'd use mine, but, you know."

Danica slowly handed her phone over.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Tom opened his door and hopped down. The snow blew in, feeling like knives across Danica's face. "Jesus!" Tom cursed, quickly slamming the door and leaned against the side of the truck. 

A random horn would sound now and then from angry drivers cursing their misfortune. The wind howled, whipping around the truck. Bob had turned the engine off to conserve gas.

"Here you go, sweetie, hold onto these for now." Bob tossed her two packets of hand warmers that crackled as she shook them. They immediately radiated warmth and she stuck them, along with her hands, into her pockets.

She could see Tom from the passenger's side mirror. She only wished she could hear what he was saying.

"Hey Bob," Danica turned to the back. Bob was sitting on a small cot with his legs crossed at his ankles, reading a book. He looked up at her with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone charger, would you?"

"Doll, I don't even have a cell phone. Nah, I keep it old school. I see the way y'all stick your noses into your screens all damn day. Can't be good for your eyes. Or your mind," he said pointing to his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Danica turned back around and slumped down into her seat, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

A loud bang on the side of the truck started her. Tom opened the door and climbed up, the wind whipping around him before he closed it.

He slumped next to Danica and held out her phone in the palm of his hand, the knuckles of this other hand against his mouth.

"How'd it go?" She asked, reaching for it.

"It died on me." He observed his knuckles and shook his hand, as if shaking off something.

Danica felt sick. She could only hope her mother wouldn't try calling to report bad news before she arrived. She tossed the phone into her knapsack.

"Sorry," she glanced at Tom, trying to read his face. "Who'd you call?"

"Heather," he grumbled.

"And?"

"And I told her I still loved her."

Danica felt a sting in her heart, which was silly, but she couldn't deny it. "You did?"

Tom nodded. "She said if that was true, I would try harder."

"Try harder? Try what harder?"

Tom rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Try to get there harder."

"To stop the wedding? She's actually encouraging you to stop the wedding?"

Tom shared a tiny smile. "Seems so. But it's not going to happen. I told her I loved her and I swear she was about to say it too, but then the damn phone died. When Bob turns the engine back on, you should probably charge it."

Danica bit her lip and frowned. "I don't have a charger."

"Sorry?"

"I forgot to pack it."

"Well shit." Tom groaned and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He roughly clenched his hair between his fingers. Then realization hit him. "Oh shit, Danica..." he sat up with wide eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry! I fucking used up the rest of your battery!"

Danica shrugged and snuggled into her blanket. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. It was close to dead already."

"Does Bob--"

"Already asked."

"So no?"

Danica shook her head.

"I am so, so sorry."

"Tom, really. It's fine. I'm just sorry it died on you."

"Fuck that, Danica. What am I even doing? Why would she want me to stop the wedding? I mean, who does that? She cheated on me and now she's willing to leave a man at the altar?"

"Sounds like not a winner."

"Definitely not a winner." He opened up his blanket and draped it across his chest, hugging it to him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Tom's head fell back on the headrest. He closed his eyes tight. "I guess I'll try to get a flight back once we're in New York."

"Why wait till then? Maybe Bob can drop you off somewhere sooner."

Tom opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "I'm not leaving you now. You're a pain in my ass, but we're in this together."

Danica scoffed, but blushed. It felt good to have a friend.

She suggested they play I Spy to pass the time. It took some convincing him but, reluctantly, Tom agreed to participate. Bob dozed off in the back, his book still open, resting on his chest.

The sun was long gone and the wind was still possessed. The snow had finally stopped falling, but because of the wind, it was drifting like crazy.

Danica yawned while laughing at Tom's jokes. They were both terribly cold and their breath was visible in the dark cabin where they sat. She shivered and Tom opened his blanket, inviting her in. Without even thinking, she slid right in and he closed his arm around her.

Their conversations stilled and together they were lulled to sleep by the howling of the wind and the gentle rocking of the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours after the sun rose again, the traffic was finally on the move. Bob wasted no time getting to the nearest gas station for Danica and Tom to clean up. After running into the woods to pee in the dark with the wind whipping all around in the frigid cold snow, Danica considered a muddy gas station bathroom to be a blessing.

Returning to the truck, Tom hopped out to let Danica climb in. Once she was buckled, they sat waiting for Bob to return.

Tom held out a little plastic bag. "Merry Christmas."

Danica eyed the bag and glanced up at him. "Scrooge is giving me a gift?"

"Just take it."

Danica smirked. "What is it?" She opened the bag and let out a small gasp.

Pulling out a car charger for her phone, she tried hard not to cry. 

"I didn't even think to see if they sold any here! Oh my god, you're the best!" She leapt forward, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could with her seatbelt wrapped around her waist. "Thank you, Tom!"

Tom chuckled and hugged her back. "It's the least I could do. You're welcome."

Instantly, she ripped open the package and plugged the charger in, hooking it up to her phone. It would take a while for it to juice back up but it was worth the wait.

Back on the road, Bob planned to make as little stops as possible to make up for lost time. It only took twenty minutes for the phone to start up again. Five notifications buzzed, one after the other, and sent Danica's heart into a panic.

She grabbed her phone and checked the screen, anticipating bad news. Instead of her Mom's number on the screen, it was a number she didn't recognize.

"What is it?" Both Bob and Tom waited for Danica to say something, anything.

"I don't know. Just a bunch of missed calls from a number I don't know." She held the phone up for Tom to see.

Tom blushed. "Oh. Sorry, that's... that's Heather."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed.

Danica shook her head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Do you need to call her back? She left a voicemail."

"Um." Tom groaned. "No, but can I just listen to the voicemail really quick?"

Danica unplugged the phone and handed it to him.

He covered one ear with his palm and listened with the other.

Danica tried to give Tom his privacy but it was hard not to hear Heather complaining. She turned to Bob and tried to chat about the rest of the drive. As long as the traffic kept moving, they could possibly take a different route and shave two hours off of their time. 

The roads were becoming more clear with every mile as they left the area the blizzard had hit the hardest. 

Tom handed Danica the phone back and thanked her. She hooked it back to the charger. 

"Everything okay?" She asked him quietly, keeping it between her and him.

Tom shrugged and whispered back. "Doesn't really matter. I'm done."

Danica smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You deserve better."

Tom returned the smile and turned to watch the scenery. His jaw was clenched, Danica noticed, but she didn't press him.

Hours and miles passed. After a full day of driving, the sun was ready to sink back into the horizon. The time had passed quicker than expected and Danica planted a firm kiss on Bob's cheek as they pulled into the small town of Ashwick Valley. 

"Aw, doll, you're too sweet. It's my pleasure to be able to bring you to your family. You guys hold on tightly to one another. Tomorrow isn't promised. Merry Christmas, y'all." Bob honked his horn and waved as he rolled up the window and drove away, leaving Danica and Tom at the end of her parents' driveway.

Using the garage code, they let themselves into the empty house. All the lights were off and there were no signs of anyone having been home for several days. 

A Christmas tree was put together and Danica turned it on. The glow across the room made the house feel more alive. Tom stood back and watched her as she looked over the tree. Danica was loud and sometimes obnoxious, but when she was quiet, it was like he could truly hear her.

Upstairs, Danica called her mother and learned they were still at the hospital, but were being released soon.

She wept with joy and sat alone on the edge of her bed, wiping away her tears. She'd shown Tom the guest room and he gave her privacy to figure out what was going on, but he could hear her from across the hall and he wanted to be with her.

He stood outside of her door and worked up the courage to go to her. She sat up and quickly brushed away her tears as he appeared in the doorway.

Her blotched face and puffy lips hinting a smile made him take that step into her room. She stood and they met halfway, arms around one another. Danica buried her face into his shirt and he hugged her tightly.

"He's okay! They'll be home tonight," she sniffled.

"That's amazing, Dani." He pressed his lips to the top of her head and she glanced up at him.

Smiling, she laughed, "That's what my dad calls me."

Tom sighed against her and looked around her room. 

"Tom," Danica returned her cheek to his shoulder, her face nuzzled below his jaw. She loved the way he smelled and the way his scruff felt against her nose. She bit her lip, wanting to graze her mouth across his jawline.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Tom's hand brushed through her hair as he pulled his face back to see hers. Not another word was spoken. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her like he'd been wanting to since the Mistletoe. 

Danica kissed him back, slowly and softly. She took his hand and walked back towards the bed, never leaving his lips. Together they climbed in bed and simply kissed one another, hands exploring each other's faces, necks, shoulders, and backs. They cuddled up and rested, stealing kisses until Danica fell asleep in his arms.

"Danica? Sweetie, we're home. Come help me, please!" Danica's mother hollered from downstairs.

Danica sat up alone in bed. Tom had disappeared. She stepped into the hall and glanced into the guest bedroom which was also empty. 

Downstairs, she greeted her mother and father and helped them bring in their bags from the hospital. Tom was no where to be seen. An uneasy feeling sat in the pit of her stomach.

She went back upstairs and checked her phone. She lifted it to her ear and listened to the voicemail Tom's ex had left earlier.

"Hi, I'm calling for Tom, but this is a chick's phone? Anyway, Tom, if this is where I can reach you, be at the wedding and I'll call it off. I want to be with you. And I swear we'll make it work, baby. Just be there. Okay? Bye."

Danica felt angry. She immediately deleted the voicemail message and shoved her phone into her pocket.

Tom had slipped away for Heather.

She wanted to scream. To throw something. To have a full on tantrum. But why? She barely knew him. And if he was someone who'd ruin a wedding for selfish reasons, then she didn't want to be associated with him.

She swallowed her hurt and returned downstairs to be with her family. 

The doorbell rang just as she stepped into the kitchen where her mother was rummaging through the fridge. She glanced toward the living room where her dad sat in his favorite chair, an oxygen tank at his side. He shrugged at the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Danica turned on her heels and went to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

Tom stood there with the snow softly falling around him, bags of groceries in hand.

"Wha... You left?" Danica felt her heart flutter.

"I didn't want to just walk in, since your parents have no idea who I am." Tom held out a bag and she took it.

"I don't understand?"

Tom stepped inside and placed the groceries on the floor, then brushed the snow out of his hair. "I called an Uber and went and got some groceries. It's Christmas Eve and your mom's been at the hospital with your dad. I wanted to get some food for everyone."

Danica just stared at him, still feeling that hint of anger but it was quickly being replaced with awe. For once, she found herself speechless.

"Was that... Not okay?" Tom looked at her, puzzled. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

Danica dropped the groceries to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

"It's okay." She kissed him.

Tom was pleasantly surprised by her reaction but returned the kiss, digging his fingers into her hair.

Danica broke the kiss and took his hands, bringing him toward the kitchen to introduce him to her parents. "It's very okay," she smiled.


End file.
